Grounded
by sekiho-chan
Summary: Being grounded isn't so bad after all. (SenKoshSen)


Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk or any of its characters. XD

A/N: Haha. Did this because I'm partly grounded at the moment. XDXD If there's such a thing. Bwahaha XD

Warning: Unedited. Since this is just a random ficcie, please make room for gramatical/spelling errors.

Pairing: SenKosh/KoshSen

**Grounded**

(-----------------------------------------------------------------------)

Grounded.

What comes into your mind when you hear that word? Torture, agony, boredom. In short--- HELL.

And hell it is. Your parents yell at you for something you have done which you think is right but _they_ consider it as the world's cruelest act. Then they send you to your room and tell you stuff that'll make you want to toss a chair at them just to shut them up. Ugh. Annoying, isn't it?

Yeap. Totally.

And if that's what 'grounded' means..

.. then grounded it is..

.. for Sendoh Akira.

Tsk.

"What is happening to you, dear?" asked Mrs. Sendoh to her son who's seated on a chair across hers, not really giving him a chance to answer as she held out what seemed to be Sendoh's report card.

"You failed in three subjects. Why, son? Why?" she asked demandingly and obviously, she's trying to stay as calm as possible.

She's waiting for an answer this time.

Tick, tock, tick, tock..

And of course, being Sendoh Akira, he didn't answer.

"Akira, I asked you a question. Asnwer me."

" . . . . . . "

"You know what, your principal called me a while ago and told me that you're just lazing around in school. What have you been doing?"

Silence.

And finally..

"Basketball."

"What?"

"Basketball, mom. Practice."

"That's it, Akira."

Uh-oh.

"I am so disappointed. I know you love basketball and it's your passion, but school and education is a lot more important. If you just go to school because of basketball, then think twice. If you do this again, Akira, I _am_ going to get rid of your basketball life and I _am_ going to pull you out from Ryonan."

Ouch.

Here it comes.. Oh no..

"And you're grounded. No tv, no computer, no telephone."

". . . . . . ."

"You're going to be late for your so-called 'school'. Get going now."

"Mom.. I'm sorry, okay? But please don't treat me like a kid."

"I'm not treating you like a kid, for your information. Incase you didn't know, you are acting worse than a three-year old child. I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Akira."

Ouch, again.

"And one more thing. You will not attend your basketball practice sessions. After class, you will go home straight."

"But--.."

"I warn you Akira. You know what I _can_ and _will_ do if you don't obey."

Awww.. Poor Akira. He got up from his seat, grabbed his bag and walked glumly to their front door. He lightly shut the door behind him as he stepped out of their house and walked off to school. He was staring at the ground, showing no sign of anger or rage because it is after all his fault. He didn't blame his mom for doing this to him. He actually didn't know how he should feel. Guilt, perhaps? Whatever. He also didn't know for how long he's grounded, but if he's going to be banned from life for a long time, then he's gonna have to get used to it.

A life without television.

A life without the computer.

A life without the telephone.

A life without basketball.

A life without Ryonan.

A life without Koshino Hiroaki.

It couldn't get anymore worse. Aww.

_**!- Sendoh Akira's POV -!**_

_**Grounded --- First Day**_

"Oi, Akira. Where are you going?"

"Home, Koshy. Where else?"

"Practice, idiot."

"Oh." A smile.

A forced smile. Yes, Koshy knew that I failed three subjects but he still didn't know that I was grounded. "I'm not going to attend today." I added.

"Why?"

"My mom wants me home early." I lied.

"Oh.. Fine then. Bye."

"Bye."

And we parted ways. He walked to Ryonan's basketball gym and I walked off heading home.. alone. I wasn't going to walk home with Koshy. Sigh.

_**Grounded --- Second Day**_

The NBA finals is today. I couldn't possibly go to San Antonio or to New Jersey right now just to watch The Spurs and The New Jersey Nets play a good game. TV. I need TV. Oh.. Almost forgot. I'm grounded. Koshy would probably be here right now, watching the game with me. He would even scowl at me once in a while for being so noisy. Koshy.. How I miss his scowls. Sigh.

_**Grounded --- Third Day**_

"Hello?"

"Hello. Who's this?"

"Oh, Mrs. Sendoh."

"Hiroaki, is that you?"

"Yeah. Is Akira there?"

"He isn't allowed to talk to anyone, dear."

" . . . . . "

"Hello?"

"Oh.. Sorry. Goodbye then."

"Bye."

I heard their conversation with the use of the almighty phone in my room. Koshy.. How I miss his voice. Sigh.

_**Grounded --- Fourth Day**_

Oh great. I've got this research thing in Bio. I'm going to need the internet. But I'm grounded. Net cafes are already closed at this time of the day.. er, night. Screw myself for forgeting all about it. There goes my Bio grade down the drain. If I was allowed to talk to Koshy over the phone, he would be helping me right now. Koshy.. How I miss that smart ass. Sigh.

_**Grounded --- Fifth Day**_

Another day without television.

Another day without the computer.

Another day without the telephone.

_**Grounded --- Sixth Day**_

Another day without basketball.

Another day without the Ryonan basketball team.

Another day without Koshino Hiroaki.

_**Grounded --- Seventh Day**_

I arrived home with yet another gloomy expression on my face. I went straight to my room and gently shut the door. I plopped myself on my bed and stared at the blank ceiling hoping for the Sandman to sprinkle that pixie dust stuff on me so I could just drift into Dreamland.

And to Dreamland it is.

_**Later on..**_

"Akira..!"

I rubbed my eyes and blinked several times as to make my vision clear. It seems that the Sandman indeed took me to Dreamland. Whatever.

Wait..

Who's that calling on me?

I looked out my window because my instincts told me that it came from outside.

"Koshy..?" O.O

What the hell is he doing here?

He climbed up literally as to reach my window and of course, to enter my room. How? Hehe. Well, I remember two years ago when we built this ladder thing for us to climb up to each other's room in times of emergency.

What could Koshy be doing here at this time of the day.. er, night? Argh. Could someone please help me differentiate 'day' from 'night'?

Anyway..

What could be wrong?

"Damn Akira."

"Eh? Wait, Kosh. What are you doing here?"

I watched him sit on my bed, panting real hard.

"What on earth have you been up to!?"

"What?"

"I mean, you haven't been attending our basketball practice sessions, you wouldn't talk to me on the phone and you know.. those things."

"Oh. That's 'cos I'm grounded."

"What?"

"Grounded. I failed three subjects, remember?"

"Oh."

"Anyway, what brings you here OshKosh?"

Silence.

"Kosh?"

A sigh from the king of hotheadedness.

"You."

"Come again?"

"_You_, Akira. I miss you."

I smiled. I don't really know how I should react to this.

Koshy misses me.

And so do I.

He misses me.. because he has no one to hang out with in school. Because he has no one to have one-on-one with during practice.

He misses me, simply because he loves me. As a best friend and--..

What's this? Ohhh.. Lips.

Lips..?

My eyes widened because of mild shock, but then closed slowly, kissing him back.

Yeap. A kiss. He kissed me, I kiss back. Action- reaction thing. Haha.

"Mou.. Koshyyyy.. I'm grounded, remember?"

"So what? Your mom banned you from loving me?"

"'Course not."

We both laughed.. softly, though. Can't let my mom bust us. Hehe.

"Love you, Koshy."

And our lips met again, engaging deeper into the sweet-yet-hot liplock.

Mhmm..

If being grounded meant having Koshino Hiroaki with me..

.. y'know..

.. as close as _this_..

.. then let me be grounded forever.

_**O w a r i :) **_

(-----------------------------------------------------------------------)

A/N: Lol. Did Sendoh's mom sound normal? lmao XDXD


End file.
